Please Trust Me
by xxcatchingwavesxx
Summary: Newt has asked Thomas to do the impossible. To kill him. Days after meeting him at the Crank palace, Thomas hasn't seen his friend since. Now Thomas has come face to face with his old fellow Glader again and he has a choice. To kill, or to be killed. Can he go though with it?
1. Chapter 1

It's been days, nearly weeks, since Thomas had heard from Newt. The words from his note, haunt him in his sleep. Why would Newt do this to him? Why would he ask Thomas to kill him, knowing that he couldn't?

Thomas twists and turns in his bed. Not getting a wink of sleep before he leaves the tomorrow. He thinks about his friends, what they would be doing. He thinks about Newt, and how he acted towards him the day before, and he cringes. He sits up on his bed, the silk white sheets covering his bare chest. He unravels the note.

_Kill me, if you've ever been my friend. Kill me. _

He sighs and places the note back under his pillow and lies back down. He stares at the ceiling and closes his eyes. Finally falling back asleep.

It was time. Thomas changed into a simple shirt and jeans, slipping into a pair of sneakers before he left. He walks out of his room and heads for the van that was waiting for him.

"About time you showed up," Lawrence says pushing himself off the side of the vehicle. Thomas opens his mouth to respond but gets stop by a finger up in front of his face. Lawrence opens the door and pushes Thomas in without hesitation.

"It's going to make a lot of noise don't you think?" Thomas finally asks.

Lawrence chuckles. "Well it's faster in a car, but safer with walking. Which one do you want?"

He honestly didn't know. Thomas slumps back onto his seat and folds his arms. Lawrence jumps into the passenger seat, another man that Thomas doesn't recognise hopping into the drivers spot. "I will be your driver for the day, you can call me pilot," the strange man said.

He revs up the van and they drive off towards the Hangar.

Along the way, Cranks try to bust into the van, none of them being anywhere near successful. Until they come across a whole crowd of them standing in front of the van. The van rams into a sudden stop, lurching Thomas forward.

"Crap!" Lawrence swears under his breath. Thomas gawks at the Cranks all crowding around.

The pilot starts to rev up the engine again, Thomas stopping him. "You'll get them killed, yet us as well!"

Lawrence shoves him back into his seat. "Just sit down and shut up for a second will you? We'll be fine!"

Thomas curls up back in his seat and glances out one of the window. Through the swarm of Cranks that were eating and picking out the garbag of the side of the road, he saw a familiar face staring at the van. The long shaggy blonde hair, the same clothes that Thomas had seen a few days ago. Just as the pilot stepped on the accelerator, Thomas brings up the handle brake.

"Thomas get back in here!" he hears Lawrence shout at him as he opens the van door. Thomas ignores him and runs off.

A surge of relief runs through him. It was him. It was Newt.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas lurched forward, pulling hard on the hand brakes, making the van thrown everyone forward. He reaches for the handle of the door when a tight grip on his shoulder stops him.

"Thomas, those Cranks out there are way past the Gone. You can't go out there," Lawrence says sternly. Thomas doesn't say anything and heads out the door, listening to Lawrence's multiple curses at him.

Newt looked terrible. His hair had been torn out in different places, his shirt ripped and filthy, his face covered in dust.

"Newt, it's Thomas. You remember me right?"

"Of course I bloody remember you, Tommy. Although I wish I hadn't."

Okay, that hurt him. How could Newt not want to remember him? He was his best friend. Or at least that's what Thomas thought. Thomas takes a step forward cautiously. His feet shuffling a few centimetres forward only.

"What are you doing here Newt? What are you doing here with…" a pause. "With them?"

Newt scoffs, rolling his eyes. "_Cranks._" He corrects him. "Why can't you just say it? I am one of them now anyway."

_Did he really just say that?_ "No you're not! Not yet. Come with us Newt, we can save you."

In an instant, Newt snaps. His eyes filling up with rage. "_Save_ me? You had the chance to do that when you came to see me at the Crank Palace. But you didn't. You left me there to turn into…_them_, and now you want to save me? You're too late."

Thomas felt shattered inside. Everything inside him turns into anger. But not at anyone else, but himself. He's angry that he couldn't do Newt's final wish, angry that he had failed him, angry that he failed his best friend. "Just come with us though, please. We'll tie you up if we have to."

"Shut up! Just shut your shuckin' hole!" Newt snaps. "You couldn't even do one lousy thing for me, one lousy thing! Just stay away from me, I hate you! I've always hated you the moment you arrived in the Glade."

Thomas takes a step back, reaching for the gun behind him as Newt starts to raise his voice.

Newt realises what Thomas was doing and pounces on top of him. Tackling him to the ground. Thomas has no time to react, he yelps as Newt pushes him hard onto the ground. Newt grabs Thomas's hand and draws the gun up to his forehead, wrapping his finger around the trigger.

"Now do it!" he commands him. "Do it now, or I will kill you."

Thomas couldn't believe it. He was asked to murder his best friend. He had to kill Newt.


	3. Chapter 3 Newt's POV

"Now!" I order Tommy. His hand tremble. His eyes start to pool with tears, so do mine, but I try my best to hold it in. I press the cold surface of the gun harder onto my skin. Tommy resists and tries to draw back, but I pull harder, preventing him to bring the gun towards him.

"Newt please…"

"No! No, Thomas. I trusted you! Now do it! Repent for what you did to me, to _us_," I yell at him.

"Newt please, don't make me do this. I can't."

"You won't! Thomas. Not that you can't, you _won't_. Thomas you made the Maze. You helped WICKED. Do this one last thing for me you shuckin' slinthead!"

Tommy bursts into a sob, his tears flowing down the side of his ears. I press the gun harder onto my temple, my head starts to hurt, but I don't focus on it.

"Do it, Thomas. Please just do it. Don't make me turn into a Crank. I don't want to kill you."

A look of hurt flushes across his face. "You used to call me 'Tommy'."

I calm myself. The Flare starts to eat my brain away each second I try to resist it. I grip onto my last part of sanity I have left in me. "Please, Tommy. Please."

He whispers something under his breath and looks away. Squinting, he pulls the trigger.

Darkness. That's all I remember after he shot me. My eyes are still open and I'm still conscious – just. I can hear Tommy's cries behind me, the swirling winds of the hot air. I try to move my fingers, but I can't feel them. My whole body goes numb, starting from my fingertips. I hear distant shouts, and Tommy's footsteps going towards the van. He look back one last time at me, saying something that I can't clearly make out.

I should be feeling pain. But I feel nothing. Just the blood trickling down the side of my eyes. Everything around me goes blurry. I look to the heavens, and it glows. Like a gate of light opening up to me with open arms; I smile.

I look back at the direction of the van. It starts to drive off, the engine revving loudly, Cranks following it. I force everything inside me to smile, or at least I think I smiled.

"Thank you, Tommy. For everything."

I close my eyes, darkness comes and swallows me up, making me fall into a sleep I won't be waking up from, ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas sits back in the van, burying his head into his palms. _What have I done? What have I done?_ He repeats over and over again in his head. Lawrence always look at him every now and then. Asking if he was okay.

Thomas wouldn't reply.

He looks out the window to where his friend's limp body now lays. A pool of blood stains the streets, surrounding Newt's body. Thomas would never forgive himself. He looks at his palms. Stained with blood.

He scrapes the dried blood of his hand violently. Rubbing his palms together leaving pieces of dried blood falling onto the van floor.

"Thomas we're nearly there," Lawrence says putting a hand on his shoulder. Thomas turns away, shoving his hand off. Lawrence only sighs.

The van rams into a sudden stop. Thomas looks up, his vision blurry with tears. The Hangar wasn't very big. They all step out of the van. Minho and the others waiting for them.

Thomas steps out, Brenda and Minho run to him. Giving him a tight hug.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting nearly an hour for you, I thought you died," Brenda says with tears in his eyes.

Thomas doesn't hug back. "Dude, what's wrong? You look like a when you just first arrived in the Glade," Minho asks.

Thomas pushes Brenda away and falls to his knees crying. He held out his hands; still red from Newt's blood. Minho stares at him, giving him that kind of 'death stare'.

"I killed him! I killed him, Minho. I killed Newt!" Thomas cries. The other Gladers behind him give gasps. Brenda drops to his side. Placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"It was for the best, he wouldn't want to have seen you be killed by… his people."

Thomas scorns at her. _His people_. He thinks. Cranks. Minho's face drops. His once cheery and sarcastic face actually turns deep and filled with sorrow. Thomas had only known Newt for a few weeks. Minho has known him for all his life that he can remember. Thomas couldn't imagine the pain that Minho was going through.

But Minho, being the usual tough self, finally snaps back into reality and takes lead. "Well, no time to mourn now. We have to find the Immunes." Everyone stands up and follows him. Thomas too finally getting to his feet. "But before that, Thomas, Newt left me this to give to you. He said he didn't know when just at the right time. And I guess this is the right time. He specifically said 'Don't you bloody read it, or you will be the first one I get'."

_Sounds like Newt._ Thomas thinks in his head, letting out a slight grin. Thomas grabs the piece of paper that Minho was holding out to him, gripping it in his hands, clutching it tight.

Minho leads everyone into the Hangar, leaving Thomas and Brenda outside. Just as everyone was walking in, Teresa comes over and hugs Thomas.

"I thought I lost you, Tom," she whispers. Brenda stands to the side, her face trying to hold in the jealousy. Thomas still doesn't react to anything. He didn't want to. He doesn't know what to do. Instead he just puts one arm around her, then turns the other way. Teresa lets out a slight gasp and runs back into the Hangar.

"I'll leave you alone for now," Brenda says giving him a final hug. Thomas didn't like all the attention he was receiving. He had just killed his best friend and people are trying to make him feel better by saying that it was for the best.

Thomas didn't believe in any of that. He would never forgive himself for what he did to Newt. What he did to himself. He sits on the floor, leaning his back onto one the side of the wall. He rests his elbows on his knees, unravelling the note, his fingers shaking. He closes his eyes and takes one deep breath before he starts reading.


	5. Letter from Newt

**Newt's note**

_Dear Tommy,_

_I hope that when you read this, you have done a big favour for me. I knew I could trust you with that note, you were the only person that I could. I need you to know that I didn't ask you to kill e for bloody fun. No. I was slowly getting eaten alive. I can't control myself sometimes, my brain just goes to sleep and a whole new person emerges out of me. An uncontrollable monster. I didn't want you to see me like this, Tommy. I didn't know when the next time I would ever see you is, but after you came and saw me at the Crank Palace, I was angry at you. Angry that you didn't obey my order, I am still bloody second-in-command remember that. But I was also relieved that you didn't. If you had read that note before you came and saw me, Minho would have shucked you on the spot before you did anything else. So I'm happy you didn't hurt him then. _

_I don't know what else to say. I'm slowly drifting away from the real life, Tommy. That is why I asked you to do something I know you will never forgive yourself from. But I want you to. Wait no. I need you to forgive yourself. I need you to lead the other Gladers to freedom. To the paradise that I know I won't see, but I will be there with you by your side. Always. You might not see me there, but I'll be there watching you Tommy. Once a Glader, always a Glader. _

_The next few weeks will be a pain for you. But don't feel sorry for me Tommy. Feel sorry for all the Gladers that didn't make it this far. Winston, Chuck, Ben. All of them. I know you think that you didn't save me. But you did. You saved me from becoming insane, a Crank. I don't want to see you as someone to hate. _

_Now I have one last favour, please, Tommy. Please. Take down WICKED and destroy them, whatever it takes._

_Thank you for everything, Tommy. And goodbye for now. _

_You Cranky friend Newt._


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas wipes the tears in his eyes as he closes the note. He lets out a loud sob and a yell. Frustrated that he let himself do what he did. He kicked the wall making it rattle.

"Heartbreaking eh?" Minho says stepping out of the shadows. "I know Newt said for me not to read it, I just had to," he scoffs. "You should've seen his face when I saw him. Terrorised with fear, I don't know where you were, but he was asking for you. He was klunkin' his pants. Then he gave me the note and disappeared. That was the last time I saw of him."

Thomas stands up, rubbing his nose with the back of his palm. Minho stands, staring at him with slight tears in his eyes. Thomas couldn't believe it. The once tough guy he came to know is actually _crying._ His jaw drops slightly at the thought.

"Oh don't gawk at me like that, shank. I maybe a tough guy, but I have feelings too," Minho retorts as if he just read Thomas's mind.

"I just wished I could've done something more," Thomas sniffles.

Minho gives a loud grunt. "Didn't you read the note? You did save him, you saved him from going insane."

Thomas thinks about this. His eyes picturing his friend's limp body on the ground, surrounded by a pool of blood. He cringes. Thomas looks down at his hands which were still red from his blood. He folds the note up again and hands it to Minho.

"Keep it, I don't want it anymore."

Minho takes a step back, raising is arms like he was surrendering. "Hey, that's the last thing I want to do with."

Thomas takes it back, he looks at it for a moment and smiles. "Let's burn it then. Rather than staring at it and crying over and over again."

Minho laughs dryly. "Oh no, you're the shuckface that will be crying, I'll be the one encouraging you to get off your whopping ass and do some work."

_And he's back._ Thomas thinks. He smiles, grateful that he still had Minho with him. Nearly everyone else was gone.

Minho pulls out a lighter and snatches the note out of Thomas's hand. He flick the lighter open, igniting the flame. He holds the edge of the note close.

"Are you sure about this? This is the last part of Newt we'll ever have."

Thomas pauses. Remembering all the fun times he had with Newt in the Glade.

When Thomas first arrived, Newt was the only one he felt comfortable around. Someone he could actually talk to, someone he could trust. He remembered that time when him and Minho got stuck in the Maze for a night, the next morning how relieved Newt's face was.

Thomas smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Minho takes a deep breath and starts to burn the letter. The flames start to engulf the rotten paper, soon enough, the edge of it bursting into flames.

Minho drops it and takes a step back. They both watch as Newt's last piece of memory gets eaten away by flames.

"What's burning around here?" a soft voice startles both of them. It was Brenda. "It stinks."

"We all stink around here, nothing new," Minho snaps back.

Brenda gives him a look of sarcasm. "No need to get snappy, we're all having a bad day."

She looks at Thomas with a look of empathy. Thomas does nothing but smile and shutter his eyes away.

"Lawrence was wondering if you two would like to undergo the Swipe removal. You know, last opportunity."

Minho and Thomas exchange looks. It was their last chance, would they give it up.

Minho is the first to speak. "Absolutely n-"

"Yes." Thomas interrupts Minho, who give him his death stare. Thomas shrugs. "It's our last chance, we might as well use it."

"Bu-"

"Newt would want us to do this." That made Minho shut up for a while. Brenda gives a slight giggle.

"I'll go tell Lawrence now then." She skips back into the building, leaving Thomas and Minho some time alone.

"You're crazy. I swear you've been infected by now. You're past the Gone aren't you? Oh shuck, you're a Crank." Minho keeps complain as they start to enter the room. Thomas ignores every word. It was their last chance and they had to take it.

They finally reach the room and Lawrence stands in the middle. "Ah, you're here. Thomas you're first. Lie down on the bed and we'll get started."

Thomas didn't hesitate. He takes off his shoes and lies down on the stale bed. He wriggles into a comfortable position, smiling to acknowledge he was done.

"Okay, you're going to feel a slight prick and you'll be fats asleep. Once you wake up, you'll see a whole new world, okay?" Lawrence asks.

Thomas give a thumbs up.

"Good luck shank," Minho retorts crossing his arms.

Thomas feels a needle go into his shoulder, he looks down and sees Teresa smiling at him from the window. He barely smiles back before he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 (Thomas's past)

_A familiar face greets Thomas with open arms. _

"_Hello Thomas," it says. Thomas just squints to get a better look. "Welcome home." _

Home?_ Thomas thinks to himself. He looks around. The white walls seem to make everything glow. The freshly polished, odd figurine stands to his right, made of China. He walks closer to the person near him. It was a girl. _

_Her hair reached her shoulders, thin and a silk brown colour. Her face sharp and angled, her eyes golden brown. Thomas thinks she's about in her late thirties. _

_Thomas felt like he was back when her first arrived at the Glade. Confused and scared. "Where am I? Who are you?" _

_The woman laughs. "Thomas, I'm you mother." _

_Thomas stumbles back. Hitting a wooden table with his heels. The woman approaches him, placing a hand on his left cheek, stroking his hair. She has tears swimming in her eyes. "Everything's going to change." _

What?_ Thomas nearly falls. Did this woman who claims to be his mother really just repeat what Teresa said to him? _

_Before Thomas could react, soldiers dressed in black gear burst through the door, shoving Thomas's mother away from him. His mother does nothing, she just stands and weeps. _

"_Mom? Mom?!" Thomas screeches. The soldiers drag him away from her by the arms, pushing him into an army jeep and closes the door. Thomas slides to the window, screaming out to his 'mother'. _

_Thomas could only just hear the next words he will never forget. "I'm sorry Thomas, just remember that I love you." And then his mother's face just fades away. _

_They arrive at a tall building with a sign marked: WICKED HQ, in big black writing. Thomas felt like he was about to throw up. How could is mother give him over to WICKED? The Jeep rams into a sudden stop, throwing Thomas forward. _

_The door fly open and hands reach out and yak Thomas out of the car. He gets a bag thrown over his head, only seeing darkness. The soldiers pull him forward, turning corners and walking up flights of stairs. Finally they come to a stop and pull the bag off his head. He blinks to regain his sight, he stands in a line with other kids around his age next to him. _

_Two people next to him was Teresa. Her hair neatly cleaned and brushed back. She wore a white shirt with dark pants. Her arms crossed behind her. He turns to his other side was Aris. He grins at Thomas then turns back to the front. _

_Thomas looks to the front and sees an old woman standing in front of all of them. _

"_Congratulations for making it to the WICKED Head Quarters. You should all feel very proud and special you have been selected to work for WICKED; not many people usually are, especially with kids your age." _

_Thomas clenches his hand into a fist. He doesn't want to work for WICKED, he doesn't want to feel special. _

"_My name is Ava Paige, and I will be your instructor for your days working here, now if you all follow me, you will all be located to your dormitory." _

_Thomas felt like running. To escape this place, but he had no choice but to follow. Ava shows them around, the Head Quarter being mainly white was like a giant maze, all walls looking exactly the same as the next. Finally they reached the work room where they would be working. Chair were placed for each thirteen of them, a large transparent screen too being in front of the chairs. _

"_This is where you will be working, you will work for ten hours a day, with a thirty minute break. Anything you do will be monitored, there will be no escapes; there are guards at each entrance. Any necessary breaks needed, you will be escorted by a guard. Good luck here, and remember…"_

_She pauses for a response. "WICKED is good." Everyone replies. _

_Everyone except for Thomas. _

_They all take a seat at their desks, Teresa facing him. Next to him was a boy Thomas didn't know. _

"_Hi, I'm Teresa," she says extending an arm out. _

"_Thomas," he replies. He looks down at his keyboard, he presses a button and everything turns on. He looks up at his screen. _

_A familiar scenery covers most of his screen. Healthy green grass, blue sky, and building located around the inside of a forest. He twist his screen to face the side, only being able to see high concrete walls. Finally he realises what it was. _

_The Glade. _

_He looks down to see four people standing around. He recognises all of them. Alby, Minho, Newt and Gally. They all look so young. Alby too, his usual stern face seems softer and kinder. Gally's crooked nose straighter and not ugly. Minho's buff arms still thin, and Newt…_

Newt_. Thomas thinks. His old friend who hasn't changed. Still the same scrawny, odd accented person he came to know. _

"_It's interesting isn't it?" a voice startles him. Ava. "Kids your age will be the next generation of human existence." _

_Thomas doesn't know whether to run now, or to just punch her across the face. _

"_Don't worry Thomas, you will go home, eventually." _

_Thomas had been working there for years now, watching a new Glader pop up every now and then. More and more of the kids Thomas had made friends with seem to have disappeared. Thomas not knowing where they went. Now only about seven of them have remained. _

_Thomas starts his daily routine, turn on the computer, stimulate each Gladers's brain, make a few changes to the Maze. And do it all over again. Finally, Ava comes to him. _

"_Well done Thomas. I would like you to come with me, I have something to show you." _

_Thomas stands up from his chair, pushing it in neatly. He prances up to Ava who had already started to walk off without him. Ava leads him to a room with a bed and medical objects around them. _

"_Sit down," Ava offers him pointing at the bed. Thomas obeys and pushes himself onto the bed, the silk sheets rubbing against the palm of his hands. "I have something to tell you Thomas. And don't worry it is a good thing." _

_Thomas wriggles on the bed and crosses his hands in front of him. _

"_You have been selected as the smartest Candidate here right now. And we want you to undergo the Swipe." _

"_I don't understand," he replies. _

"_The Swipe is a process where one gets an ability, they will be sent into the Glade to do further studying on the Gladers there. We want you to become one of them." _

_That all sounded pretty good to Thomas. He was only missing the fact that he wouldn't know anything about his past life. Thomas nods at Ava once she had finished. Acknowledging that he wanted to do it. Ava smiles cheerfully and summons two people in. Teresa and Aris. _

_Teresa runs to Thomas and hugs him._

"_See you on the other side, dude," Aris says patting him on the back. Thomas smiles and lies down. They both get called out of the medical room as doctors start to surround Thomas. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. _

_Finally, he wakes up to reality. _


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas wakes up in a start. Gasping for air. Everyone looks down at him, Minho squinting.

"Bad dream?" Minho scorns. "Told you it was a bad idea."

Thomas gasps for air, pulling off the wire connecting him to a heart rate monitor next to him. He couldn't believe he worked for WICKED. He helped them built and ruin everything for his friends. He felt terrible.

"You doing okay there, _muchacho_?" Jorge asks.

Thomas nods, giving him a thumbs up. He jumps off the bed, running his fingers through is hair.

"I saw… _everything_," Thomas gasps. Everyone around him murmurs.

"It was all worth it in the end hey, dude?" Aris laughs.

Thomas shoots a demeaning look at him. "I never said it was good."

Aris shuts up. Minho pushes Thomas off the bed and lays down himself, look at Thomas before Lawrence injects him. "If I come out shucked up after this, I'm blaming you."

Thomas nods. "Good that."

Then he was asleep.

Thomas walks out of the room, putting his hands in his pockets. He thinks about his memories; how he watched Minho, Newt and the others for years, making the Maze, helping WICKED do all those things that he himself experienced. Scurry footsteps rushing to him snaps him awake. He turns back. Teresa.

"Hi," she greets smiling. Thomas just smiles. "So what did you see?"

Thomas shrugs. "Everything you did, I'm sure. I got picked out of many to be a Candidate for WICKED, we built the Maze, we watched and surveyed the Gladers for years. Then I woke up."

Teresa smiles. "Same, that's all I remember, except I remember I saw you undergoing the Swipe. It looked quite terrifying really. But I knew you'd be okay."

Thomas scoffs. "I'm sure you thought that when you whacked me across the head with a spear a few weeks ago too."

"Okay, I have said sorry so many times. I can only say it so many times and it still as meaning. Tom, I did all that for a reason, to save you. Can't you just accept that?"

He couldn't. He trusted her so much and for her to actually betray him like that, he could never forgive her – for now.

"Fine," he replies coldly.

Teresa shakes her head in dismissal. "I know you don't mean that, Tom. We're all having a rough day, Newt is gone, cut we have to accept that. Newt's death is nothing, we just have to –"

"Move on? How can I possibly move on, Teresa? You weren't there. No one was. He _begged_ for me to kill him. He was my best friend and I killed him. I can't accept that. I can never accept that."

And with that, he walk in the other direction away from her.

Thomas sits in a corner, crying into his palms. He missed Newt, his best friend, his brother. And he's gone. He still has Minho, but Newt was Thomas's first ever friend in the Glade. Besides Chuck. The three last words from Newt ringed in his head.

_Please, Tommy. Please._

Over and over again, until Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He jumps to his feet and runs to a balcony. He didn't know where he knew it was there. He just knew. He jumps over the rails and hangs there. His hands grip onto the rails tightly. He thinks about Newt's suicide story.

How he tried to jump off the Maze walls because he didn't want to live in this world anymore. Thomas now knew how he must've felt.

He looks down, Cranks sneering and cackling at him. He takes a deep breath and leans forward.

"Great view eh?" a familiar voice distracts Thomas. He whips his head around and sees Brenda leaning on the wall, her arms crossed. She checks her nails and pouts, pretending that she doesn't see Thomas about to commit suicide. "Although the view would be a lot better when you're actually behind the rails."

Thomas rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Brenda pushes herself off with her foot. "Well, I was just so interested why my friend ran onto a balcony and decides to hang off the side. Why are you doing this anyway?"

"I have my reasons."

"Like what?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you answering my question with another question?"

Thomas's grip slips. Brenda jumps forward and catches him just in time, throwing him over back onto the safe side of the balcony. They both struggle on the ground, Brenda finally pinning him down, sitting on top of him.

"You know I'm stronger than you…_Shank._" She felt uncomfortable, still adapting to the Glader language.

"You sound ridiculous saying Glader words," Thomas scorns. He juts out his knee and pushes Brenda off him. He rolls to the side, pushing himself up. Brenda turns around and starts to walk back inside. Thomas – feeling slightly humiliated – decides to jump onto Brenda, knocking her forward.

They both wrestle on the ground, Thomas this time pinning Brenda down.

"I can beat you," he pants.

Brenda laughs and kisses him on the cheek. "I'm sorry about Newt."

Thomas felt a sudden shot in his chest. Hiding the pain, he smiles. "Thanks."

"Thomas?" He looks up and sees Teresa looking down at both of them. Her eyes starting to fill with tears. "I- I'm sorry."

"Teresa wait." But she had already ran off.

Minho walks in, his eyes following Teresa running off. Thomas surprised when he saw him.

Minho stops and starts laughing like a seal, slapping his knee when he saw Thomas and Brenda on top of each other. "What went on in here?"

Thomas hops of Brenda who rolls to her side and pushes herself up.

Brenda pats herself down, brushing off the dust on her jeans and runs back inside.

"So you and Brenda hey?" he mocks.

"Slim it, besides. How was your Swipe removal thing?" Thomas asks.

Minho starts laughing. He walks back inside, Thomas following him. "Pretty good actually. Turns out that I was actually this chubby kid who ate heaps and hated running."

Thomas stops in his tracks. "What happened there?"

Minho shrugs. "I don't even know, dude. I mean, I hated running, then I become a Runner. WICKED must've wanted me to become the opposite of who I actually was I guess."

Thomas could understand that. He thought of how he was quiet and logical when he worked for WICKED, but once he had got into the Glade, he turned into a confused and curious person.

"Anything else? Or was that all of your past that let you have."

This is when Minho stops dead still in his tracks. He stops Thomas too. All of the sudden, a hand flies up to Thomas's mouth and pulls him back. Minho runs after him, screaming. He draws out a gun and tries to shoot.

Finally the dark figure stops. Thomas pants, trying his best to get the hand off his mouth. Minho holds up the gun to the shadow. He couldn't make out much from the dark, but he could see a familiar dim face in the dark.

"Let go of him or I will shoot," Minho threatens.

The shadow chuckles. "Well we wouldn't want that to happen again now, do we?"

Minho drops the gun to the floor. His jaw dropping, eyes widening like he just had seen something so frightening.

The shadow steps out of the dark and Minho falls to his knees. Thomas who still couldn't see who it was struggles in the man's tight grip. Mumbling a few words. Finally the man lets him go. Thomas wipes the drool from his mouth and shoots a look at the man who had been holding him.

He nearly faints. He opens his mouth for words, but nothing comes out.

The familiar face smiles. "Name's Newt, Greenie." He says. "Rise and shine."


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas and Minho both struggled for words. Well why wouldn't they? After seeing a dead friend come back to life.

"Well what do you know, the shank is still alive eh, _Tommy?_" Minho scorns at him.

Thomas says nothing. He couldn't believe it. He _doesn't _believe it. He swore that he saw himself killing Newt. He was happy, but confused and angry at the same time.

"Nothing to say Tommy?" Newt says spreading out his arms.

Thomas had been rendered speechless. His eyes fly up and down Newt's body, examining every part of him was real. He wore a black shirt with blue denim shorts. His hair had been cut neatly, yet still keeping the messy trend. He steps out and pokes Newt in the chest.

"So you're alive?"

Thomas felt stupid for saying that. _Of course he is you shank!_ He thought to himself.

Newt lets out a dry laugh. "Bloody hell, Tommy. No I'm not, I'm a magical hologram that is a perfect representation of myself."

Minho smiles and runs to him, pulling him into a tight hug. They start cheering and whooping, the other Gladers rushing out. Once they all had seen Newt, they cheered and lifted him up. Newt laughs and smiles, high fiving anyone.

Finally they put him down.

"Thanks for the welcome shanks. But I need a private talk with Tommy," he says placing a hand on his shoulder. Everyone smiles and scurries off.

Newt walks in the other direction, Thomas follows him.

"I know what you're thinking."

"And what's that? How are you still alive? How could you possibly have asked me to do that? Why do you think that I'm actually mad to see you?" Thomas throws all the words at him.

Newt holds a thumbs up. "Yes. I know you're angry and confused, but just hear me out."

They got to a small bench that would just fit them two. They both sit, Thomas leans forward onto his knees, looking at Newt who doesn't even make eye contact with him.

"Right after you were gone and left me on the streets to die, some hovercraft came and picked me up. I could only see a blur and that was it. The next moment I woke up with some slintheads from WICKED hovering on top of me. I punched one of them and the others held me down. Then a woman came in and pretty much bloody cried when she saw me."

Thomas leaned back. This story was getting nowhere.

"Finally I asked what was happening and the woman just turned out to be my mother."

Thomas's eyes widened. He _met_ his mother? Thomas was surprised. He had only met his mother in a dream, but for Newt to actually meet her must've been awkward. All those years of no memory of the woman who gave birth to you. The silence must've been deafening.

"Go on then, get to the point," Thomas says.

Newt takes a deep breath before continuing. "We talked for hours. She finally told me that WICKED have been watching our every step since we had been out of the Maze. In the Scorch and at the safe haven. We haven't been alone since. So when they saw you shoot me, my mother had been watching and she begged WICKED to bring me home. So they did. And they found out that where you shot me had been the part where the Flare was infected and that you had killed it."

Tears started to swarm in his eyes. Thomas looks at his shoes, idling his fingers around each other. "So you're no longer a Crank?"

Newt nods. "Crank-free!" He spreads his arms out smiling.

Thomas couldn't help but smile. He was glad he had his old friend back, and he knew that Minho would've been too.

They finally get up and start to walk back to the others.

They both stay silent to each other, none of them not knowing what to say.

Minho waits for them, arms folded, head turned the other way. He looks at them once they had come closer.

"There you are, we've found the shuckin' Immunes, and you won't like it."

Thomas and Newt look at each other. Nothing could get worse then the position they are in now.

"Well where is it then?" Newt asks.

Minho gulps. "They're in the Maze."

Newt catches Thomas as he stumbles back.

_We just got out and now we have to go back in?_ Thomas groans at the thought. Newt pushes him back up. Minho looks at Newt who had all of the sudden turned grey. His eyes slightly widening with terror and anger, his mouth curling up into a snarl.

"Newt? Newt you okay?" Minho asks, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Please, Tommy. Please," he says.

Thomas feels a stab of hurt in his chest. Is this really the same Newt he had met in the Glade? Or was it just a cop of him with minor changes? Whichever it was, he wanted the _real_ Newt back.

"Newt?" Thomas asks.

Newt snaps out of his daydream, his eyes turning back to normal. Minho and Thomas look at each other, their faces concerned.

"What were you saying about the Maze?" he continues.

Minho opens his mouth to tell Newt that he had turned into a zombie. Thomas stops him. "The Immunes, we have to go back into the Maze to get them."

Minho looks at him sternly. Newt nods, turning on his heels and walks the other way.

"Dude! What was that about?" Minho snaps at him.

Thomas holds up a finger, "Don't tell him about this yet. He thinks he's immune now, clearly the Flare is still able to get into his brain. Just leave him for now."

Minho groans. "Well great, my best friend comes back to life and he's still half a Crank."

Thomas turns at him, giving him a frown. "I thought I was your best friend?"

"Nah mate, you're my special lover," he laughs.

Thomas can't help but to crack up laughing too. They both walk back to where everyone was, Newt in the middle of the crowd; telling his story of how he came back to life. He's a legend now.

Minho claps loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay shanks, settle down. Newt's back from the dead but that isn't the biggest deal around here."

All the Gladers turn around to face Minho. His arms spread out wide to hush everyone.

"Okay so as most of you know, the Immunes are in the Maze. Meaning we would have to go back, now I won't make it hard for you, but I will give you a choice. To go back into the Maze and retrieve the Immunes with slight possibilities of getting killed by Grievers, or to stay here and be bored to death with nothing. Take your pick?"

Newt stands up clapping. "Bloody inspired shank, so bloody inspired."

Minho scowls at him. Almost half the Gladers had chosen to go with them, risking their lives to return to freedom. But half the other few who had chosen to stay – mostly from Group B – had stayed behind.

The other half had gotten into gear. The Runners of Group A and B both strapping on their gear again, Thomas slipping on his running shoes again. He gets comfortable in them, wiggling his toes in the worn out sole.

"Feels good to be back in these," he says to Minho.

Minho laughs. "My feet have out grown them, the pinch my toes now."

They both laugh. Newt joins along a moment later.

The trio look at each other, smiling at one another.

"So the mighty Gladers back together again," Minho says to the other two. They all smile and laugh.

Thomas had missed this. Just the triple threat team. He wanted to be back with the Gladers he had met on the first day, but he knew that he could never get that anymore.

They started to set off to the where they exited the Maze from. They found the rickety old chute they had to slide down, covered in filth. They finally came to the spot where they had met all the people that had worked for WICKED. Where Gally had killed Chuck.

Thomas looks at Gally when they had arrived at the work place. Gally shutters his eyes away, avoiding eye contact with him. Thomas continues to run past corridors and flights of stairs. Finally they found the Griever hole. The small computer where Teresa had punched in the code to shut down the Maze.

Thomas helped with helping people lift each other out of the hole. Thomas and Brenda being last. Finally once everyone was out. Thomas helped Brenda up, Minho and Newt pulling Thomas up afterwards.

Everyone had started running down the corridors, Minho leading the first group.

The second group stayed behind with Thomas to find the Glade.

Thomas and Brenda looked around at the endless walls of the Maze.

Finally they lock eye contact.

"Together?" Brenda says holding out a hand.

Thomas grins back and takes her hand. "Together."

And they ran.

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews so far guys! I really appreciate all of them. Yes I am using same scenes from the book with a slight twist to them. I also do use quotes from the book, so watch out for any slips of familiar quotes too. Thanks again! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas guided his group around the walls and corridors. Trying his best to remember everything he learnt in the few days he had stayed there. He came to a stop. Holding his hand out in a fist to signal everyone else. Newt and Brenda nearly crash into him.

He looks to his left then his right. He couldn't see much because of the dim lit sky, but he could just see the vines from where he tied up Alby. Finally he sprints down the right alley, turning on his heels. He finally reaches the familiar view of the Glade. Shocked to see more people already living there. In the distance he see Frypan. Slightly skinnier, but still the same beefy boy he came to know.

Instead of just boys this time, girls and children younger than Thomas started to populate the Glade. Thomas leans on his knees to catch his breath, Newt and Brenda too.

He looks back to see the other Gladers from both groups. They had all collapsed on the floor, panting for breath. Thomas laughs slightly.

Minho's group catches up to them, not all of them falling to the ground. Thomas guessed that he had a few Runners from Group B with him.

"Find anything?" Thomas asks.

Minho shakes his head. "Not a single thing, it's like that they hid it _in_ the Maze."

"You said it was in the Maze though?" someone asks.

Minho scorns at the voice, "As in in the walls genius."

Thomas looks back at the Glade, Frypan had seen them and started to walk closer. Thomas takes a look at Newt who had gone back into his daydream. Thomas snaps his fingers at him. He doesn't respond. Everyone looks closer at him, Newt just stares into the distance.

"Why didn't you let me die?" he whispers. Thomas gets taken back. Finally, Newt's eyes shoot straight at Thomas. "I said, why didn't you let me die?"

Newt starts to walk closer to Thomas, his eyes filling with rage. Newt grabs Thomas by the shirt and slams him into the ground. A rush of pain flows through Thomas's shoulder. The whole Glade came alive. Shouts of protests and cowardice. Minho tries to pull Newt off Thomas, but Newt hits him across the head, making Minho fall back.

"Newt? Newt it's me! It's Thomas!" Thomas shouts at Newt. Finally Newt's eyes clear up, he looks up; everyone back away from him. He looks down at Thomas who was breathing hard, his eyes filled with fear.

"What am I doing?" Newt asks wearily.

Minho gets up, cupping the side of his head. "I don't know, shank. What were you doing? You just went bloody ape at everyone!"

Newt gets off Thomas, helping him up. He look at Minho, the side of his temple bleeding. "Did I do that?"

"Yes!" Minho shouts back. Newt looks at his hand, and clenches them. He shrivels back, like he was scared at himself.

Frypan had now reached them. "What happened around here?"

No one answers. Thomas turns to Newt, everyone starts to back away from him. Even Minho. Newt looks at everyone, all their faces filled with terror. Newt felt like he had betrayed their trust, he turns on his heels and runs into the Maze.

"Great, we got another buggin' problem to solve," Minho groans.

Thomas shoots a sharp glare at him, Minho – being himself – ignore Thomas.

Thomas runs after him, Newt turns to the left, passing Sector 3. He had ran a long way. Finally he stops in front of a wall covered with vines all the way to the top. Thomas catches up to him.

"What is the matter with you? Why have you been acting like this?" Thomas asks frantically.

"I just got back from the dead, Tommy how do you want me to act?" he spits at him.

He walks closer to Newt who snarls at him. Thomas back away. "I mean… Why are you acting like a Crank…again?" He felt uncomfortable saying the last two words.

"I don't know. It's like that a part of the Flare is still in my brain. I can't control what I do, worst of all, I don't remember doing it," he says with no expression.

Thomas follows Newt's eyes. He had been staring at the vines the whole time.

"This was the place," Newt says under his breath.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. Confused at his friend. "What do you mean?"

He turns to face Thomas. His eyes slightly filling with tears. "Where I got my limp. Where I tried to kill myself."

Thomas regrated what he asked. He should've known. He could still see the broken hidden bits of the vine where Newt climbed two years ago. Thomas looks at his friends leg, he imagined Newt without his limp, how he must've been before he took the fall.

"Talk to me, Newt," Thomas says sitting down, resting his back on the wall. Newt sighs and joins him.

Thomas settles in for a story, Newt moving closer to him – making Thomas feel uncomfortable.

"It was the first few days I arrived at the Glade," Newt starts. His deep green eyes sparkling with slight tears. "Being a Greenie I had no idea what to do, like you when you arrived here. When they made me into a Runner I was petrified, Minho was my partner and I let him down by a mile."

Thomas could hear footstep in the corridors, knowing Minho and the others would've been looking for them.

"I don't know if he's told you, Tommy. But Minho had been stung before."

This came as a shock to Thomas. He thought about Minho going through the Changing. How he must've acted. That must've been a danger to the whole Glade. Yet when Thomas came to the Glade, Minho didn't react any differently to Thomas. He didn't judge him or act cruelly to him.

"How did that happen?" Thomas asks wearily.

Newt sighs before continuing. "We were running together when we came across a Greiver. We were both shocked it was out in the day, but we tried our best to be as silent as possible. We had to go across one wall to the next, just in reach without the Griever seeing us. Minho went first, he crept across so quietly that you couldn't hear a thing."

A distant shout from Minho stops him. He was still a long way away so it would've been okay.

"When it was my turn to go across I tripped on my left foot, stumbling forward shouting in pain. The Griever saw us and it charged at me, Minho jumped in front of me and stabbed it right in its side. The Greiver pounced back, stinging Minho while doing it. I had to carry him back to the Glade, luckily we had one more Serum left. Alby shouted at me, he threatened to banish me for breaking rule 2: Never harm another Glader. I was so upset and that night I ran in here and found this wall." He stands back up and presses the palm of his hand on the cold concrete wall. He closes his eyes. "I climbed halfway up, you could see a few tops of the walls and Greivers lurking in the dark. I closed my eyes and I just jumped. Hoping I would kill myself."

"I hated this place, I didn't want to live anymore. I had failed my only friend and I had broken the trust of anyone else. I knew I couldn't get that trust back. Unluckily, I just broke my left leg. Giving me this shuckin' limp forever. Alby found me just in time and dragged me in before the doors closed, my foot nearly getting crushed by the walls. I was so annoyed at myself, I didn't want to talk to anyone for the next weeks as I was healing. Then after that I just forgot as if anything ever happened. Of course the limp wasn't helping much."

Thomas felt sorry for Newt. The pressure he must've gone through would've been tormenting.

Thomas finally got to his feet and called out to Minho who was only down the alley. He sprints up to them, a big smile washing across his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Newt snaps at him.

"We found these in the Homestead… well what's left of it anyway." Minho holds out two viles and one note. Thomas picks up the note and Newt examines the viles.

They're both marked: The Mighty Gladers.

"Is this for us?" Newt asks.

Minho shrugs. "I guess so, I mean. We are the only ones that actually call ourselves that eh?"

Newt agrees.

Thomas unravels the piece of paper, written across in black writing was four words.

_**Two stay, one goes. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm about to finish the story soon and I'm really sorry that each chapter is quite short. All your reviews have been both constructive and kind, thank you so much guys! Really appreciate it!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

They all looked at each other in dismay. One of them had to go, they just got back together and now they have to be separated again. Is this what WICKED wanted? To separate happiness from people? It's sure as hell working. The trio avoid looking at each other; staring up at the grey sky, kicking the floor with their heels.

Thomas was the first to speak. "Well we're not being separated again."

Minho and Newt both scoff. Minho snatches the note back from Thomas's hands. He crunches it into a small ball and slips it into a small crack in the Maze walls. "Shuck WICKED," he grunts. "I am not going to follow another word from them."

"We don't have a choice, you've seen what they can do," Newt retorts.

Minho rolls his eyes and groans. "Oh yeah, I see what they've done to you now. They've made you into one of them, Newt. You're no longer yourself."

"_Minho!_ How can you say that?" Thomas gasps. His friend takes a step back from the two, raising his hand up.

"I'm saying the ugly truth, okay? If you don't like it then I'm sorry, but lets face it Newt. You're not the same person I met three years ago."

Newt shrivels back, his palms covering his eyes. He turns away and cries. Minho scoffs and runs back to the Glade. Thomas gets torn between his two best friends. He knows that Minho is right; Newt had been different.

"Newt..."

"Just go. Please," he pleads. Thomas rests his hand on his shoulder, but Newt shoves it away. Thomas jumps back and starts to slowly walk backwards, finally breaking into a run back to the Glade.

He turns on his heels and looks at the doors, he can just see the Glade through the evening light. He runs back to see Minho back by what is left of the Homestead. he sits with Frypan and Aris.

_Aris?_ Thomas thought to himself. Minho doesn't usually like talking to Aris. He walks closer towards them. Brenda stopping him. Her face gleaming.

"Not now, Brenda, sorry." Her smile drops.

"I just needed to ask if Newt was okay?"

Thomas looks at her like she was a total new person he had never met. One eyebrow raised in question. "Since when did you ever care about Newt?"

Brenda stares at him in bewilderment. "Geez, cranky pants. I'm only asking if he was okay." And with that she storms away. He turns back to face Minho again, but he was gone. Thomas looks around everywhere for him, nowhere to be found. He stares around the Glade looking for his friend. Nowhere.

Shouts start to arise from the entrance of the East door. Thomas spins his head around to see four people emerging out of the Doors. Shouting and pointing. A large crowd starts to swarm around them. Minho finally being inside the swarm. Thomas rushes to them, having to jump to see what was happening.

"Someone's climbing the walls!" one of them shouts. Everyone gasps. "We were running past Sector 3 when we saw some Shank climbing the walls."

_Sector 3?_ Thomas thinks. _Newt!_ Thomas runs out of the crowd back into the Maze. Minho's shouts behind him. Thomas looks back to see Minho, Aris, Teresa and Brenda following him. Then again, why wouldn't they?

He takes a sharp left and reaches the corridor that leads to Sector 3 to see Newt half way up the wall. They all stop suddenly, Aris and Brenda running into each other.

Thomas and Minho yell at him to come back down, but he ignores them. Aris tries to climb up the wall, but loses his grip and falls back down getting winded. Teresa rushes to him and helps him regain his breath.

Minho paces back and forth, cursing at Newt. Spitting things out of his mouth that Thomas never had even heard of. Newt leans forward, closing his eyes. He was about to jump.

Thomas couldn't take it anymore. He runs up to the wall and starts climbing. He slots his feet in pieces of ivy vines that had been tied together by Newt when he must've climbed the first time. Minho starts swearing at both of them. Thomas yanks on a vine ahead of him, slipping, but he regains his grip again.

"Stay away from me, Tommy," Newt snarls at him. They both look down at the other Gladers who were staring at them. "All of you just go."

"You're not yourself right now, Newt. Just come back down with me," Thomas pleads.

Newt spits below them, hitting Minho on the forehead. He wipes his face and starts swearing.

"Oh I swear that once you get down here Newt, I will whoop your ass so hard, you hear me?" Minho curses.

Newt ignores him and turns back at Thomas whose hands were shaking. "Why? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Thomas shrugs. "Does this look like you're taking care of yourself? You're about to jump off a wall, Newt. I don't think you're exactly taking care of yourself."

In a moment. One of Newt's hands fly up to Thomas's shirt, yanking him off the wall so he dangles in mid air. Shouts and gasps come from underneath them, Aris and Minho start shouting at Newt.

"What are you doing?" Thomas gasps.

Newt's eyes flare up with rage. "I'm sorry, Tommy." And he lets him go.

* * *

><p>Thomas grabs onto Newt's shirt as he fell, pulling him down with him. They both struggle, in mid air, finally Thomas goes underneath Newt, wrapping his arms around him just before they had a hard impact on the concrete floor. Thomas felt like his bones had shattered from head to toe. He lays on the floor, his arms and legs spread out, staring at the grey sky.<p>

Minho, Teresa and Brenda rush to him, shouts of shock and curses escaping their mouths. Minho yanks Newt off Thomas's broken body, throwing him back onto the wall. Newt rocks back and forth, his palms digging into his eyes. Aris catches him and holds him down.

"You shuckin' slinthead, what do you think you were doing?" Minho swears at Thomas.

Thomas doesn't react to anything. His whole body froze with shock, finally comes the pain. His whole body gets washed in a wave of stabbing pains up his spine. All his bones felt like they had been punctured by his broken ribs, deflating his lungs with air like a balloon. He couldn't think straight, he couldn't even move.

Newt regains his sanity. He looks up at Aris with oblivion. "What happened?"

Aris shrivels back, rocking back to his backside. "You honestly don't remember?"

Newt shrugs. His face becoming concerned. "Should I?"

Aris moves aside, revealing Thomas's limp body and the people hovering above him. Newt nearly cracks into tears. He starts to crawl towards Thomas on his knees; his mouth quivering. Minho sees he was getting closer and pushes him away.

"Stay away from him!" he yells, his voice echoing through the Maze walls. Newt starts to tear up. "Did I do that?"

Brenda nods. He crawls back, Minho giving him a death stare.

"Tommy, oh god, I'm so sorry. I'm so bloody sorry," Newt repeats over and over again.

Thomas couldn't hear much. Just muffled sounds and a blurry face. "Newt?" he gasps.

Sighs of relief fill the air. Relieved that Thomas was still alive.

Thomas reaches into his pocket and draws out a gun. The same one he had shot Newt with. He holds it out and gives it to Newt. "Remember this?" he asks. Newt nods, tears starting to stream down his face. Minho starts to pant heavily and grabs the gun. He stands up and clicks it in place so the bullet was ready. He holds it up to Thomas's head and would've pulled the trigger if Brenda hadn't tackled him beforehand.

Brenda and Minho struggle with each other. Brenda finally pinning Minho down.

"He's going to die anyway, can't you see it?" he shouts at them. Straining his neck over to look at Thomas.

"How can you say that?" Brenda gasps at him. She knows it was the truth, but she didn't want to hear it.

Newt stands up and grabs the gun out of Minho's hand. He drops it to Thomas's side and kneels next to him. Aris drops to Teresa's side and wraps his arms around her. Teresa bursts into a loud sob, crying into Aris's shoulder.

"Don't die, Tom. Please don't die," she pleads. Thomas ignores him and tries to turn to Newt, only moving his eyes.

He picks up the gun and clicks the gun again, he raises it so the trigger face Newt. "You know what to do," he whispers. Newt shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. "Just remember to take the vile okay?" Newt doesn't want to. He couldn't.

Thomas forces the gun into his hands. Newt grabs it, his hands shaking. He holds the gun up to Thomas's forehead, trembling.

"Don't you do it Newt. Don't you shuckin' do it slinthead, you've done enough!" Minho yells at him. Brenda pushes him harder onto the floor before he could even move.

Newt doesn't know what to do. Would he listen to his friend or kill his other friend. He looks down at Thomas, his eyes start to lose it's soul. His lips starting to turn blue, his skin going pale.

"I did it for you, so please. Just do it for me," Thomas pleads, his voice straining with pain.

"Tommy, I can't..."

"Please, Newt. Please trust me."

Newt turns away and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unexpected death? Sorry about that... I have one last chapter after this and then I'm posting a new one. Thank you for all the kind review so far, the support have been really helpful. Please tell me what you think about Thomas's surprise death, I'd love to hear what you think (good or bad :) ) <strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Newt's P.O.V_**

* * *

><p>This isn't real. I know this is a dream. I tell that to myself over and over again, but nothing helps. I open my eyes, Tommy's head bleeding, his eyes closed, tilted to the side. His rib cage struck out slightly from the broken bones puncturing his organs. I can't believe I just did that...<p>

I hear a loud grunt from behind me and see Brenda shoved up against the wall, Minho scrambling out of her grasp. He runs over and pushes me out of the way. His face starting to leak with tears. Teresa sobs into Aris's shoulder, he comforts her; stroking her hair.

This is all my fault, all my fault. If I just stayed at WICKED he would still be alive. Minho's eyes start to fill with rage, he grabs the gun from Tommy's side and turns it on me. Brenda screams. Minho's eyes start to pool with tears, his face wet and red. I don't even move. I deserve to die, I shouldn't even be alive. Minho grips the gun tightly, forcing it to my forehead. I close my eyes, expecting the same dreaded feel I've experienced before. But he drops to his knees. Minho starts sobbing into his palms. Cries of agony and frustration flowing out of him.

Finally the tears come. I drop to Tommy's side next to Minho. Teresa hunches over Tommy's broken body, crying into his chest. I can't believe I did this. The pool of blood spreads around his body, Brenda's hands stained with blood from kissing him repeatedly.

Footsteps start to thunder through the corridors of the Maze. Our names being called out over and over again. Aris rises and starts to run towards them, leading them to us. Once the other Gladers had arrived, all their faces drop. Amongst the crowd I see Gally slightly smirking and slightly saddened as well. I felt like running to him and punching the bloody daylights out of him.

"What happened?" Frypan asks, his voice shaking.

None of us want to reply. We all remain silent and just look at Tommy's body. Aris took off his jacket he was wearing and covered up his pale face. Minho stands up, breathing loudly to hide his tears.

"Okay, we've had a bad day, now we have to finish what he started. Just fine the bloody Immunes and get out of here," Minho says raising his voice. I help Brenda to get up, her face wet and stained with tears. I hug her tight before leading her back into the Glade.

* * *

><p>"Minho," I scream to him as he walked back into the Glade. He turns around and scowls at me. He's not going to forgive me, I know it. I run up to him and tap him on the shoulder.<p>

"Just piss off!" he yells at me. I get taken back. "Just stay away from me..._Crank_."

Those last words hit me like a thousand knives stabbed me in the heart. How could he say that? Yet again, why wouldn't he say that?

"Minho, I'm not a Crank. Not anymore," I say. He scoffs and turns on his heels. I run next to him, my leg hurting slightly. He turns his face away, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh yeah, it sure explains a lot when you hung Thomas off the wall eh?" he scorns. Okay, he has a point. I honestly still don't even know if I actually am myself anymore or not. I zone out and become some sort of WICKED's machine. "I'm not mad at you though, Newt." He stops and turns to face me. "I'm mad at the people who brought you back to life."

I stop in my tracks. Tears starting to form in my eyes. He storms off in the other direction. Leaving me alone. I can't believe it. My last friend, my _only_ friend now hates me; and it was all my fault for doing it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minho's P.O.V<strong>_

That's it. That's it, I can't take it anymore. I've had enough klunk for the day. I just want to be free from WICKED's games. I don't care what it takes I just want to be free. I try to look behind me at Newt, he kneels, crying into his palms. He reaches into his pockets for something, but I turned away before I saw what. I want to go back and comfort him, but I can't. Gally greets me once I had arrived by the Homestead. His face in a scowl, he snatches the vial from my back pocket and holds it up. I twist my body and lunge at him; missing. I run into one of the tables that used to be in the Map Room. Gally holds it up above his head, sneering at me. He's about a head taller than me so I obviously couldn't reach it.

"What is this, Minho? Are these the legendary Immunes we need?" he sneers. A crowd starts to form around us. I try my best to look intimidating to him, not like he's ugly enough to intimidate anyone.

"Give it back slinthead. That's not yours," I snarl.

"It's not yours either, I don't see your name on it."

I hate it when he's right. I lunge forward and grab him by the wrist, forcing the vial out of his hands. Someone behind me taps me on the shoulder, I twist my head to see Brenda staring dead at me, her face wet from tears.

"So what's the plan now?" she croaks. Everyone turns to me. All eyes facing in my direction. Questions and complaints start to arise, voices shouting at me, pressuring me.

"Just SHUT UP!" I finally yell. And everyone does.

"You're the leader here, Minho. You're supposed to be responsible," one of the girls from Group B complains.

I didn't know which one it was. I look to the ground and sigh. "I am _not_ the leader. Thomas is."

"Well he isn't here anymore now is he?" Frypan retorts.

I groan. "Well then ask the man who killed him in the first place. Maybe he would have the answers." I push past the crowd and run back into the Maze.

I run, and I keep running deeper and deeper into the Maze, not even wanting to look back. My legs move like a well-oiled machine. I finally come to a stop, leaning on one of the walls to catch my breath. I sit down, leaning against it. I turn to my right, imagining where Thomas would be when we were both Runners. I smile at the thought.

I take out the vial from my pocket and examine it. On the side it read "Property of WICKED". I frown and raise it above my head to throw it on the floor.

"Rough day?" a voice stops me. I turn my head, Aris stares at me, his shirt drenched with sweat, his face red and puffed. He sits down next to me and I shuffle the other way to keep my distance.

"Get out of here, slinthead," I scowl. "Can't a man be alone for a few minutes."

Aris sits down next to me and holds his hand out for the vial. I groan and pass it to him. He examines it closely, turning it around in his hands squinting. All of the sudden his face turns worried. "Where did you get this?"

I shrug. "I don't know, a wooden box kinda just fell out of the sky with a note attached to it, didn't have another shuckin' word on it."

Aris turns the lid and tips all the liquid out. I pretty much scream and nearly felt like strangling him.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded an answer.

Aris throws the vial against the wall, smashing it into pieces. "Don't drink that thing, whatever you do."

Ugh... More rules, never able to make my own decisions these days. "Why not? Obviously besides the fact you just wasted my only chance of actually possibly being free from WICKED's games."

Aris holds a finger up. "I know what that thing is, it doesn't help you. It makes you forget. Not your whole life, but the life you had in the Glade. It will make you forget about everything, taking away three ears of you life; forgetting the Glade, your friends, WICKED, Grievers. Name them." I roll my eyes and scoff. "I'm serious. Look, who else has any of these?"

"Newt."

And his face drops. That's when I knew that he wasn't lying - that Newt was in risk. Thinking of what he is going through now, I know he would drink it. Still inside me, I had slight doubt that Aris was just playing his buggin' games as usual. "And how would you know about all of this?"

Aris shield his face, like he was ashamed of doing something. "Because... I was the one who made them."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Newt's P.O.V<strong>_

I walk alone inside the Glade. Avoiding to look at anyone who was glaring back at me. I knew they were all mad at me right now and that most of them would probably wan to kill me. I don't blame them, I feel like killing myself. Brenda runs up to me and taps me on the shoulder. I ignore her, but she spins me around.

"What?" I groan.

"Hey now tiger, take it easy, we're all having a bad day. I was just asking if you had seen Aris anywhere; Teresa is looking for him."

I shake my head. She groans and turns on her heels and prances away. I walk towards to what had once been the Slammer, the old jail house now ruined and broken in. The wooden bars now withered and broken. I look inside at the small stool where I saw Tommy sat when we put him the Slammer ater running into the Maze. I smile at the memory.

I put my hands in my pocket and feel something bulge in the side. I take it out. It was the vial. I remembered Tommy's words. "Take the vial." I twist the cap open and hold it against my lips.

"NEWT!" a voice shots from behind me. I stop to see Minho staring down at me, sprinting along side him was Aris. His shout draws a crowd in my direction, some of them following him. "Give me the vial, Newt," he orders.

"Funny to see you here, Minho. Thought you wouldn't trust a Crank apparently?" I scorn. I grip the vial tightly in my hands, making sure the liquid in the inside wouldn't spill.

"Yeah, I remember I said that too. But just trust me on this Newt, please. You have no idea what you're doing," he pleads.

A crowd of all Gladers start to swarm behind Minho and Aris, I stand alone. "And why should I trust you? After all the games you've played to everyone in the Glade."

Everyone turns their eyes to Minho awaiting a response. "Think of what Thomas would do."

That hit me. "Thomas wanted me to take it."

"To forget, it makes you forget of everything. You won't remember me, Alby, Thomas or the Glade. You won't remember anything you know now of the Glade." The sounds in Minho's voice was actually sincere and desperate. I clutch the vial tightly, my fingernails digging into my palm. I look around the Glade to see Teresa crying.

She mouths six short words to me that I could just make out. _Say hi to Tom for me._

I nod and smile. "All the better to take it then, Minho."

I raise the vial up to show everyone.

"Don't you dare, Newt. Don't you shuckin' dare. Don't you dare make me lose my last friend."

Tears start swarming in my eyes. "Thank you, Minho. Thank you for being my friend, and goodbye." And with that, I took the serum in one gulp and I black out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minho's P.O.V<strong>_

That's it. There goes my last and only friend. I'm all alone in a world unknown to me, with only short memories of myself that might not even be real. Newt lays on the grassed floor- unconscious. Any moment he would wake up in WICKED and be shucked about everything. He'll be three years younger with no memory of me.

Brenda walks over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, she starts stroking it to calm me down, I shove it away and storm off.

I've failed everyone. I've failed to protect my best friends and my punishment is to be alone. I can't accept that. I knew Newt must've felt depressed for everything he had done to us all, how Thomas protected Newt in exchange for his life. And I'm here alone and had done nothing.

I hate myself. I will hate myself for every single day because of it. I don't deserve to be here, I deserve to be alone. I stand up from leaning on the side of the wall of the Homestead. I sprint back into the Maze and I sit there. Waiting for a Griever that I know won't come, to take me away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it! I know, bad ending, supposed to be a Newtmas fanfiction but once it came to me killing Thomas off, I had to change it into a bit of Minewt ( not exactly an OTP name but better than nothing). Sorry that it took a while to post this chapter, I've had tests and assignments and I couldn't have time to finish it till now. Thanks for all the support you guys have been throughout my first story, you are all amazing. Please keep in tune for my new story coming up next! Love you all 3 <strong>_


End file.
